kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sapphire
Story Shark vs Wolf When Alex gets to the top of the Castle Sapphire attacks him After beating him she leaves him there to live. But when Alex gets up She attacks him again. This time he warps him self and her to the the other world Where She sees Death stab her team mates. She attacks Him to try to kill him but he uses her Lance to stab her leaving her to die. After the War After almost beating Death. Alex Heals Sapphire and her Team mates. Seeing the kindness Her and her Team mates join Alex and his group to Attack Death. While in the Castle Alex and Sapphire's Team get lost. After making there way into the Hall of Darkness Jack attacks them. Telling them that there the last group to be killed. Alex attacks Jack in Rage while Sapphire slams Lance's into him. After wining Alex's Dark side attacks Jack and almost kill's him. Sapphire and her team go on to try to stop Death But when they get there Death attack them. After the fight starts Death uses his Lance Of Element on her team. This time trying to kill them Alex saves them just in time. But before he can attack Death Jack and Dog get there and attack Alex. Sapphire and her Team attack Jack while Bluebell Attacks Dog but before Alex can hit Death His Dark side stops him. Both Wolf's get there in time to Stop Alex's Dark side. Sapphire and her Team Stop Jack but before they can end the Fight Jack warps. They go after Death but before they can get to him he burns them with his Mega Dark Fire. After healing Sapphire and her team watch as Dog pins Bluebell To the wall. The Book Of Life The Book Of Death Personality Sapphire is Cold at some times but really cares for her team mates. As seen in the Battle with Alex she stopped fighting him calling him a kid. Showing that she really cares for her Enemy. But this could be because he is a Kid she has soon not to like Dog because he is all ways trying to get into her life and secreta. Appearance She wheres a Black org clack when in meetings but when in her room or in battle she wears Blue armor. Her Hair color is Black and she has Green eyes. Sometimes she Wears a Blue org cloak like her Team does Dog has commented that the others don't do it but she tells him that the others are not girls. Forms Water Shark Sapphire turns into a Blue shark made out of Water. She only keeps her Eye Color in this form. She fights by Bitting or smacks with her Tail. She also can use the water to attack or grow bigger. She also uses a Water spear which is part of the Shark. Fighting style She fights with her Sword which controls Water. Or when she uses her full power she uses her Lance of Water to fight. Sapphire/Abilities The Sword it's self can use large amounts or control the Water in a human body as about 70% of the human body is made out of water. Or anything else made out of Water to use to control. Category:Wolf's Tale Category:Characters Category:Characters (TDB) Category:Females Category:Nobodies Category:Non-Canon Characters